


The Unwanted One

by InannaAthanasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Friendship/Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Marriage Contracts, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Rivalry, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura Trevelyan has never been very confident, growing up in the shadow of her "perfect" sister, Astra. Now part of the Inquisition, Azura feels like she finally belongs somewhere. When her Parents & Sister arrive at Skyhold with the man she was promised to at birth, she begins to fall apart. Thankfully her closest friends and her Commander give her strength to stand up for who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Azura is a bit based off of myself. While my parents are extremely loving and close to me, I grew up with a glamorous older sister whom I never compared to. I was always to tall, a bit to much overweight and preferred to go to the shooting range, drawing and riding my horses instead of learning to cook and such. While over time my kids lucked out that I became a great cook and learned to sew, it didn't come easy. So Azura is my nod to all the women out there who feel less than beautiful and find that a real Prince Charming, doesn't see you the same way you do.

 Azura chewed on her nails. It was a nervous habit, but she couldn't stop it. She reread the letter again. Her Father & Mother were coming along with her Sister Astra and betrothed. Supposedly she had been promised to someone at birth, but in 24 years no one told her? It seemed odd, but then again she spent her life being overlooked and pushed to the side. Her Brother was her family's heir and her Sister Astra their pride. Astra was beautiful, intelligent, the perfect lady and just about everything else she was not. Her Parents had plan to stop there, but unfortunately for them, they had her. From the beginning they told her that she had been an accident, a mistake and pushed to the side.

The Inquisition was the first time in her life she ever felt like she belonged anywhere. She was respected and people actually cared about her. She had friends who made her feel confident, the first time in her life, and more importantly a purpose. She knew it was not the Divine will of Andraste, or was she the Herald either, but she was the only one who could close the Fade rifts and that made her important.

But now everything would be changing back again. Her Father would demand she did as she was told and all would fall of their knees and worship her Sister as always. All their life her sister had every man around begging for her hand in marriage. She had married well and became a Duchess and when her husband died a year ago in a hunting accident, she became a wealthy and powerful widow, one that men were again tripping over to court. With Astra here, every man in the Keep would be wanting her. Her heart jerked, would the one she wished for her own be included? Then she shook her head, of course he will, every man who saw Astra wanted her.

She got up from her desk and walked to the full length mirror Leliana had bought for her. She looked at herself and cringed. Azura was tall, to tall for a woman and stood the same height as most men. She had black hair that was cut short and tended to go in every different direction it could. Her eyes were boring brown, her features boring. Because she was so tall, she had wide shoulders and wide hips and much stockier than most women. When she decided to learn to fight, she needed the strength to go with it and the muscle, which made her look even stockier.Her breasts were small and she knew most men liked woman who were much bigger. One of the things she liked about being a warrior was she could hide her body under heavy armor. In fact when she wore a helmet, most never knew she was a woman.

Unlike most woman, she had no idea how to clean, cook or run a household. Her Mother was disgusted in her inability to learn, but thankfully she found one thing her Father loved as much as her, horses. Since no one else in her family cared for them, her Father indulged her for the company. He took her to the sales, races and taught her to ride. As she got older she studied bloodlines and was excellent on matching for breeding. Her Father was surprised, but later heeded his daughter's advice as he watched his stable grow into the best stable in the free marches. In fact it was so good people from all over Thedas came to buy or breed their horses.

Her only other skill was her art. She painted and drew as much as she had time for. While her Mother may have been disgusted with her less than lady like ways, she loved her paintings. They were displayed all over their home, but even there she had sadness. She will never forget hearing her Mother tell friends that all the paintings had been done by her Sister. When asked by her Sister's future Mother in Law if she could do one of their son, she had told them she was unable to do any art anymore due to a cooking accident that damaged her nerves. After that Azura was never allowed to paint or draw again encase someone figure it out.

And now they were coming here and she would see them all again. She would also meet the man she was suppose to marry, a stranger she didn't even know. She knew she would need to tell her Adviser's. They would need to prepare for their arrival. Taking a deep breath and picked out her attire for the day. She typically wore a hybrid of clothing and armor. Similar in style to what Cullen wore too. Enough armor for an attack, but enough clothing to be comfortable in daily tasks. She picked out a white pirate style shirt with black pants. She wore a silver breast plate with leather shoulder straps and matching armored bracers. She also strapped on her sword. She wouldn't carry a shield while at Skyhold, but seldom went anywhere without her sword. Looking once more in the mirror, she drew a deep breathe and went to find her Adviser's.

"Wait, your engaged?" Josephine asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Don't look at me, I had no idea either"

"Well I guess that will make marriage proposal's easier to deny"

"Wait, I get marriage proposal's?" Azura was shocked, she never heard about any of this

"Of course you do silly" Leliana added "You are beautiful, control a force that answers to none but you and you are young and amazing"

"Funny Leliana, but I suppose no matter what I am or not, our power and forces would entice anyone"

She looked shyly as Cullen who had remained silent in all this. He stood away from the war table and leaned against the wall. Today he was the most casually dressed she had ever seen him. He wore a deep red tunic top that was unlaced at the throat, with black leather pants and black boots. His sleeves were rolled to the elbow, but he had on leather bracers that matched his boots. As always he wore his sword as she did. She also noticed he had started to grow his hair out a bit more and now he had curls that covered his neck and the tops of his ears. Part of her wanted to believe it was because of her since he had come through the room when Leliana and her were talking about how Azura liked men with a bit longer hair, but she knew better. Men as handsome and perfectly built as him did not look or try to entice women like her.

"We will need to investigate this marriage contract closely" Cassandra spoke up

"Indeed, we can not allow just anyone to try to force themselves into the Inquisition by such means. We will also need to look into the history and such of this fiance as well"

"Agreed" Cullen finally added "Our Herald must be protected at all times. I will see to it myself and stay close to her while our guests are here to be sure there is no chance of any less than Noble intentions"

Azura tried not to blush, but the way he said it made her for a second feel like he wanted to be with her because of him wanting her, but then she shook her head. It was Cullen's duty to protect the Inquisition from outside influences and those hoping to latch on and reap benefits as well.

"They said in the letter they will be will be here within 3 weeks of them leaving Ostwick, which should put them here in less than a weeks time."

Azura shook a bit. Seeing them all will be rough. She wondered how long it would take before every man here wanted to pine over her Sister. Thinking such made her mind think instantly of Cullen. Watching him do the same would be a new version on hell. She needed to come back to reality, men like Cullen do not desire women like her. The only time someone as handsome as him would want a woman like her was if he was trying to use her to get to something, like money, titles and so forth. Cullen, however was to noble to even attempt such a thing. She hated herself that a part of her would be thankful if he was that shallow, since it would be the only chance for her to ever have even a moment of him as her own.

**

Azura waited in the courtyard as her family's carriage and guardsmen arrived. Her Father rode in front with another man that she feared was the man they wished to marry her too. She thought he looked extremely cruel, but realized it most likely was from her wanting to find something wrong in him. She stood on the stone steps with Josephine, Leliana, Cassandra and Cullen. She had thought to wear a dress, but she knew she would look at out of place in such and opted for Inquisition armor instead. She also saw that Cullen too wore full plate armor and she almost swooned when he first walked up to him. The man was gorgeous in anything he wore, but in full silverite armor he was beyond stunning.

The party finally came to a halt and slowly dismounted and emerge from the carriage. She wanted to cry when she saw Astra. Her sister wore her rich auburn hair with its striking red highlights up on her head with curls and ringlets on each side of her head. Her dress was the height of fashion and had a low neckline showing off her perfect shaped breast. The gown was pale apple green silk trimmed in gold that showed off her unusual green gold eyes. She wore the jewelry of a Queen with several quality cut rings and the largest pear shaped diamond she had ever seen on a neck band. She was as always, gorgeous. Astra looked like their Mother and other than their eye color, her Mother looked like a older version of Astra. Her Mother was still a very beautiful woman with a great body, she wore a pale blue gown with silver decorations and jewelry. Her Father had aged, but was still a huge bear of a man. His hair was completely silver and his bread was almost. He had deep rich honey brown eyes that took in everything. He wore a armor chest plate with Leather pants and mail boots. His cloak had the Trevelyan family crest on it and a brown cap with a feather and another family crest pin.

She waited for them to walk to her. Leliana said that while she may feel she was to defer to them, she was the Inquisitor and therefore was above her own family. She held the power over nations and she did not bow to anyone, even her own family. So she waited for them to approach her and she could see her Mother and Sister were not amused.

"Daughter" he Father said happily "it is good to finally see you again. I have missed you. We had several breeding offers for Rider this season and you know I never do as good as job as you at picking"

"I think you forget I am now a Dowager Duchess little Sister and as such with a higher rank, you should be coming to me and bowing"

Before Azura could respond, Cullen spoke.

"You address the Inquisitor, whom is our Herald of Andraste as well, she is above station to any within or out of this Keep. Please try to keep such in mind in the future"

For a moment she was dumbfounded. The way Cullen said it, made him sound like he considered it a personal issue for them to respect her. Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest. But then she saw her Sister's look as she gazed slowly over Cullen. Here it starts she thought, Cullen would be falling all over Astra soon.

"I am sorry I sounded so curt Sir, I fear traveling so long to see my baby Sister has made me a bit on edge. Now, could you kindly introduce yourself and the others" she fluttered her eyes at him.

"I am Commander Cullen, general of the Inquisitions forces, I am also charged with protecting the Inquisitor, with my life if needed be. To my left is Sister Leliana, Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and to my right is Ambassador Josephine Montilyet."

"perhaps we could go within the main hall. I am sure all of you must be tired and could also use some wine" Josephine said, before nodding her head at them.

As they walked into the Keep's Main hall, her father introduced her to Lord Errick Ravensport, her betrothed. He took her hand and placed a quick kiss on her knuckles and smiled. He was a handsome man. A bit taller than her he had black her like her and very pale blue eyes. His smile was nice, but his eyes seemed cold. He honestly made her uneasy.

"Have you brought the marriage contracts Lord Trevelyan?" Josephine asked "we will need to verify them prior to consenting, as the Herald and leader of the Inquisition, you surely understand we can not blindly allow anyone into her life unknowingly. Why we know you as her family of course would never do such a thing, we do not know Lord Ravensport at all"

"Of course, of course and yes we do"

"Perhaps we should see to your rooms and make sure all is OK and then maybe a tour of the Keep?" Azura asked

"That sounds wonderful darling" her Mother said

"Perhaps Cullen, er Commander Cullen, would like to show my Father and Fiance the military side of the Inquisition?" Azura looked at him with pleading eyes

"Of course" he said, wondering why she looked so desperate to get the group split up. He could understand her nervousness about Ravensport, he didn't like the look of him either, but he felt like there was something more.

**

Azura had planned ahead for her family to stay in the same quarters that would serve for any visiting Royals they may have. She felt it was wise to have one tower devoted to such since they had no idea what could come in the future of the Inquisition. Never using them was far better than not being able to show honor if needed. Plus she reasoned that if their basic "guest" rooms looked like they were fit for Royalty anyone staying in them would view them as even more powerful if these were just simple guest area. Josephine had agreed and with the help of Vivienne, they were indeed fit for royalty.

"These rooms are amazing Azura!" Astra was clearly pleased.

"I am glad you think so and are happy with them."

"Were are your quarters?"

"My tower is off of the throne room, off of the main hall"

"Why do you need a throne room, does Royalty come to hold court here? Perhaps help you be more important?"

Azura actually smiled and enjoyed the response.

"Actually, Orlais, Ferelden and even the free marches send those who wrong Thedas and the Inquisition here for me to judge and sentence. We recently had Tevinter allow us to judge a former Magister as well. Some of course are executed, some sentenced to help the people of Thedas and of course some to serve the Inquisition."

Astra was surprised, if her Sister wasn't lying, which most likely she was as she always tried to make herself seem important when she wasn't, Azura had power and if she did have power, Astra wanted some of it.

"I am rather tired from the journey" their Mother finally said " so why don't the two of you finish touring and I am going to nap."

Azura was finding pleasure in showing Astra her rooms. They were larger, almost twice the size of Astra's here and she saw her sister green with envy.

"These are yours? They are massive and look at your views of the mountains too!"

"I am also having them redone and am installing a new door and staircase beside the bed going to the chamber underneath to create a private bathing chamber and privy. Having servants haul water is time consuming, plus I can have a much larger tub that will not have to be light enough to move. Also with the fireplace for it under this room, it will help keep my bed very toasty warm. I also am remolding the balcony over my bed for an art studio, since I still draw and paint and then once I move my closets into the new bathing room and dressing room, I am turning the one closet into a small room for storing wine and basic foods if I should desire to dine here."

"I see you have several armor stands with various armors, whose are they or are they for decoration?  Even without a Fiance, I doubt you have a man here"

"They are mine. I battle demons and such while closing rifts and restoring order, without armor I wouldn't do as well."

Yes, I have no man Astra, thank you for reminding me that unless my Father finds me someone I never attract any man on my own. The bitch is trying to get even for how luxurious my rooms are.

"Speaking of men, tell me about that delicious man Cullen. Even though you could never have him, he is very nice to have around to look at, I can see why you keep him close. Is he single, I wouldn't mind enjoying him while I am here."

Azura felt anger and hurt inside. Of course her Sister would remind her Cullen would never want her and of course Astra would want him too. After all this time, some things never changed.

"Actually I do have some reports to go over before court tomorrow, why don't I take you to Father and Lord Errick, I am sure they are still with Cullen and you can ask him yourself."

"You're such the sweet helper as always, helping me get my goal as quickly as possible. I knew you would understand"

Yeah, I understand you're a bitch and I can't handle anymore of your making me feel even less about myself then I already do.

**

Azura sat in the barn looking over the horses her Father bought as a gift to the Inquisition. They were all from the line she convinced him to breed a better warhorse. Over 17 hands tall, they had the strength to carry a man in full armor and the speed and agility to quickly catch, flee or jump anything needed. They were prized among the King of Ferelden and the the Chevalier of Orlais. It also was the only time her Father spoke of her with pride. One  was a gorgeous pale chestnut with four white stockings and a white snip off centered between his lip and right nostril. She thought it looked like Cullen's scar and named him Commander. She told the horse in private, she would call him Cullen and scratched his chin. This was definitely going to be her horse. He was a huge monster at only 4 years and could easily carried two people in full armor. She had told her Father years ago that strong enough to carry two full grown men in armor would be a perk any warrior would want. It was not uncommon to have someone's horse be killed in battle and any knight with a horse strong enough to carry two could save his friend, brother or even King. She had been right and it was the main reason the Chevalier's wanted one. She had told him to keep the numbers down, no more than 20 a year and only their mares birthed them. That way if you wanted a Trevelyan Knighthood as they called them, you had to buy from him.

The one thing she had over her Sister, she was a brilliant tactician. It was one of the few compliments Cullen had ever given her after reviewing some of her battle plans and fortifications as well. That led her to thoughts of her Sister...Astra. She is probably already bedding Cullen. She was already horribly flaunting herself to him before she ever left the room.  Her Father had insisted of Azura and Errick spending some time talking together and then asked them to escort him to her Mother. She saw the look in Astra's eyes and knew she was going to take a bite out of Cullen.

She wanted to cry and when the horse started nibbling at her face she did. Ugly Azura, awkward Azura....to tall, to fat, can't keep a house, can't cook, couldn't sew clothes and tapestries. Played with horses and swords like a man, nobody wanted Azura.

"Pretty Cullen. want a sugar cube?" she crooned to the horse while trying to dry her eyes.

"Not really my thing, but if you call me pretty how can I say no?" the deep voice behind her said

She instantly flushed. Cullen was right behind her, she was drowning so far in self pity, she never even heard him walk up to her.

"Uh s-s-sorry, I uh didn't know you were there" she quickly looked to the ground hoping he wouldn't notice her tears, then she realized he wouldn't even look at her face, so she was safe.

"So the horse is named Cullen?" he laughed

"Ummm no, he is named Commander but with the white snip and the blondish hair color..."

"You thought he reminded you of me" he laughed again "Please tell me he isn't gelded"

She almost fell over with him saying that "No, oh No, he is a stallion all the best warhorses are"

"Well that's good. I wonder why warhorses are Stallions?"

"Because hormones make for stronger horses, Stallions are frisky and show some attitude which most knights like too. But the serious reason in that they are stronger and develop better. By the time they are four or so, they calm down a bit. Plus if Knight has a warhorse that others admire or is a tourney champion, then he can put him to stud for anyone else wanting one and has hopes he will pass it on to his offspring"

"You know horses?" he was intrigued. She seldom spoke to him for some reason and found her obvious enthusiasm over the topic refreshing

"Ever hear of the famous Trevelyan Knighthood bloodline? I took 6 mares I hand picked and a young stallion we had and bred exclusively mixing bloodlines until we got the current bloodline we have now. It took about 8 years to pay off, but now anyone who wants a warhorse comes to my Father. We keep our numbers low so that the demand is always high."

"Fascinating, how old were you when you started this?"

"Well I first proposed it when I was around 11, but my Father didn't take me serious until I was around 14."

"Really? Although I shouldn't be surprised, you're very impressive when planning battles. In fact you could probably get by without me" he laughed

"Oh no Cullen, I'd never want to be without you...um I mean Commander, and uh um the Inquisition needs you and...never mind, I need to go to bed. Goodnight" She jumped up quickly to leave

"Wait" he took her wrist lightly "can I ask you something?"

"Um sure" she said while staring at her feet.

"Why do you never look at me or speak to me?" he reached out and tilted her face up to him "look me in the eyes please, I don't even know your eye color"

She slowly lifted her head and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Its well, its just I am not really worthy, I mean I am beneath,"she sighed" no, I just don't feel I have the right to speak to you"

Her eyes sparkled with a hint of gold specks. He had never seen anything like them. It looked like they were made of dark clover honey and sprinkled with shavings of gold. Maker, why would she hide such eyes from people?

"Azura, listen to me, please" he tilted his head and smiled "You are an amazing woman. Even if you weren't the Herald or Inquisitor, you are very intelligent, you could plot battle tactics better than anyone I have ever heard of and Maker, most of my recruits have been thrashed by you in the ring. You would probably beat me too if you would ever train with me...hmmm no scratch that, I don't need to loose face with them. "

He slowly brushed her hair from her eyes as it had fallen back down again. He always found it funny how she seemed to have hair pointing in every direction at once.

"So no more unworthy stuff, if anything I am just a nobody kid from Honnleath, nothing special there, I mean you're from a very old Noble line unlike me"

"You? Maker are you crazy Cullen? You are amazing, intelligent and brave and were a Templar and honorable one and you survived the Blight and Kirkwall and you are so honorable and breathtaking and..." her mouth made an O as she realized what she said.

He ran his knuckles along her cheekbone "breathtaking am I?"

She knew she had to be bright red, cause the heat in her face felt like she was on fire.

"Would you like to play a game of chess? Unless you're off to bed"

"Don't you sleep?"

He let out a long sigh.

"You know about me no longer taking Lyrium. Well part of it is that it gives me nightmares. I see...things, from my past and it twists with other memories and, well lets leave at I don't sleep some nights"

Azura hesitated. She wanted more than anything too, but what if he was only offering to be polite and didn't really want her around?

"I see, well I suppose this is goodnight" he dropped his hand from her face

"Cullen, wait"

He turned around quickly "yes?"

"I will, I mean I'd like to"

**

Cullen soon realized his sister Mia was not the best chess player he knew anymore. Good grief, this woman could figure out his tactics before he moved, Maker more likely before he even thought them himself. No matter what he tried, she countered.  He also noticed the more they played the more she seemed to relax. They were sharing a bottle of wine too and he found he was enjoying himself immensely. She was very witty and extremely intelligent. He also realized that once she relaxed that every time she smiled or laugh her eyes would almost sparkle. He was being charmed by her and the funniest thing to him was the fact she had no idea she was. They had finally finished their game and he thought she had purposely baited in various directions to draw it out as long as possible, when his door was thrown open and in walked Astra wearing almost nothing.

"Sweet Maker!" Cullen swore and jumped up from his seat

"Hello Commander, I thought maybe" she let her robe drop off one shoulder to show she had only a corset on "would like some...." and then she saw Azura

"What are _YOU_ doing here?" Astra screamed

Azura dropped her head and told Cullen she was sorry and ran. What had she been thinking?Astra would tell her Father and Mother and then they would...she took off to her room crying.

Cullen was beyond angry. he turned on Astra

"Well now that she is gone, lets..." Astra purred

"First of all _Lady_ I don't screw whores, so you do not ever need to be in this tower again unless properly escorted by your Father or Mother. Second, I don't know what your deal is about your Sister, but she is the Herald of Andraste and you will either show respect or I will have your ass thrown out of this keep. Also, I suggest you keep this whole incident to yourself, I hate to have to tell your Father that due to your whoring nature that all of you would have to leave immediately. Now go"

"You would choose her, her over me?!?"

"Actually yes I would, its like trying to decide if one should drink the finest wine ever created, or a glass someone pissed in" and with that he pushed her out the door and locked it.

"Maker preserve me and give me strength not to throw these idiots back where they came from."

How did someone like Azura come from these people? Spending time with her Father and fiance told much about them. He already could tell her Father and that man were looking to cut in on the Inquisitions name and power. The Mother spent a bit to much time drinking poppy potions and the Sister? She was about as common of a whore as you could buy in Lowtown in Kirkwall.

He wondered if he should try to go see Azura. He saw the pain in her eyes before she ran. He wondered if seeing her would make it worse for her or not. Deciding he should at least try to make sure she was OK, he left for the keep.

**

Azura sat out on her balcony crying. Why did she even try? Try to pretend for one moment she was someone special. She never learned, every time she tried, she was always put back in her place. And Cullen, Maker for a few moments she almost pretended, she took the knife and slowly drew it across her bare thigh. Another cut, more tears. It was a routine she had back as a child. She didn't even remember why she cut herself the first time, but now whenever she was her lowest....another cut...Maker please make the pain go away. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing she never heard her door open or the soft footsteps behind her.

Cullen saw her on the floor in a short top and her undercloth. The outfit barely covered anything. Then he saw what she was doing. Saw all the fresh blade marks on her thigh. If she was a Mage he would of worried about being a blood mage, but as a warrior, this made no sense. Quickly walking up to her he pulled the knife from her hand, startling her in the process.

"Azura, what in the Maker's name are you doing?"

She jumped and tried to cover herself.

"What are you doing here?" he saw her and now knew what she did, what if he told the others?

"Shh Azura, its OK, calm down. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. Obviously you're not"

"I uh, am fine Commander, you can uh go" he watched as she tried to shrink into the smallest ball she could.

"Azura, don't shut me out. I want to help" he smiled

"I don't need your pity Cullen, I have had enough all my life"

"Its not pity Azura. I do care, you're special to me and well, I want to know you're going to be OK"

"Fine, now leave" she was looking at the floor

Slowly he reached out and lifted her face up so he could look in those amazing eyes of hers.

"Why do you cut yourself?" he whispered quietly

"I don't, I don't know. When I was young I was in so my emotional pain all the time and it just kind of, I don't know, made it feel better or something. Now its just a habit whenever I hurt."

"It was hard growing up?"

"My sole purpose was to help make everyone love Astra more. They took my paintings and passed them off as hers and other things too. I was nothing. They had their heir and the gorgeous daughter who would help them buy connections. I was an accident and from as far back as I remember, it was always that way. The only time any of them liked me was when I turned my Father's small breeding operation into what it is today. Other than that, no one ever liked me.

Cullen looked at her closely, she was a fearless warrior in battle, so much so that even Cassandra was even impressed. She fought to save everyone and no one mattered more or less to her. She had a brilliant mind and yet she could curl up like a beaten dog and lick her wounds all alone.

"I like you" he said

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Its OK Cullen, you don't need to lie, I mean I appreciate the effort and thought, but I have lived like this all my life, I won't let the Inquisition down"

Maker, she was so use to being kicked down that she couldn't even register what he was saying.

"Azura..."he said quietly and looking in her eyes he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Kissed her with all the passion he had. Kissed her like he had wanted to do back in Haven. He was in awe of her and wanted to know that even if no one else on this planet wanted her, he did.

Azura had never been kissed by a man in her life, but somehow she doubted that any other man tasted as good as Cullen did. She laid her hands on his cheeks and felt his muscles move as he plundered her mouth. His strong arms were crushing her to him and she felt dizzy.

He let his hands run down her body, touching her under her shirt. Grasping one breast and feeling her arch against him.He slid his hand down lower and into the waist band of her undercloth. She was already wet and he could feel her heat, her hidden nub that was swollen and ready to play with. He wanted to taste her and feel her wrapped around his body. He wanted, no he demanded more of her.

"Cullen, you have to stop" she felt his fingers slide between her hidden folds. Oh Maker, she thought. She had never had any type of sexual contact. Unlike many woman, she never even touched herself either. She didn't want to know what it felt like and then never have anyone of her own. She didn't want to long for something she couldn't have. But now? Her body was on fire, it wanted him to touch her everywhere. She had to grab some sense back into herself.

"Cullen, we have to stop. No matter how I feel, I have a betrothed man that my family will see me married and he will expect a virgin" and with that she blushed.

He answered by picking her up and carrying her to bed.

"Let me give you something once, I can make you soar without breaching your maidenhead. You have had a lifetime of others taking, let me show you what a man in love should offer his lady"

"But won't that be hard on you? Not um, well you know"

He laughed "Its worth it if you enjoy yourself."

"And no one will know?"

"No one, I swear!"

"Then take me and do as much as you wish my Love"

He pulled back and grinned a very wicked smirk.

"Your Love huh?"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it...:

"I like it. Say it when I make you orgasm for me" and then he attacked her


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen got what he asked for and then some. He showed her about every way a woman could achieve a sexual peek without actually destroying her maidenhead. He also got what he asked for as she scream his name and called him her love so many times her throat was sore and she finally told him she was losing her voice.

Then she told him she wanted to do for him as well. Of course he refused to let her do anything but sit back and enjoy. For him it had been about making her feel desired, letting her see how much he wanted her and not about him. However, finally she begged him to let her ease himself as she could tell he was in serious need. In fact she turned him on so much he managed to peak twice more after that. Sometimes being trained as a Templar was not a bad thing, which both agreed on and laughed about too.

Cullen was amazed that once she opened up a bit, she was magnificent. He found out she could be as passionate in bed as much as she was in battle. Of course the more he enjoyed it, the more he was faced with a serious problem. He wanted her for himself and wasn't sure he could sit by and watch another man take her. While he tried to be somewhat noble in his actions in life, there was a small part of him that wanted to ruin her so that she wouldn't be able to marry anyone else, but he would never be so selfish.

He looked down at her asleep in his arms. She was snuggled against him with her leg draped over his and one arm slung over his shoulder. She was slightly snoring in his ear, but for some reason he found it adorable. He should of left hours ago and not risked anyone seeing him leave her rooms, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to lay there forever...or until he heard her door open and her Mother yell for her as she came up the stairs.

He yelped and jumped off the bed and grabbed his clothing and ran behind the door to her balcony. Please do not come out on the balcony he prayed. This was embarrassing. Commander of the Inquisition naked except for his undercloth and grasping his clothing to his chest while trying not to freeze on the Inquisitor's balcony.

Azura came awake slowly as he Mother touched her shoulder. "Get up, your Father needs to speak to you now. We will be waiting in the hall."

After he heard the door lock he walked back in slowly and Azura busted up laughing, in fact she laughed so hard she had tears running down her face.

"I am so happy to see the love gone from you and now you laugh as I freeze my pride, in more ways than one"

She still smiled. No matter what else happened, she will always remember what he did last night and how he felt.

Suddenly shy about her being naked with only a sheet, she told him her family is waiting and she needed to get dressed.

"Go ahead, I am going to jump down into the new bathing room you are building and go through the lower rooms, anyone sees me, they will think I got up early for food, I'll meet up with you after cleaning up and changing" and he winked at her.

Azura smiled and thought about what to wear while trying (and failing) not to look at Cullen as he hurriedly got dressed. She still couldn't believe he spent the night in her bed with her. The man she had been secretly in love with had actually wanted to be in bed with had also wanted her. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize he came over in front of her and grabbing the sheet he opened it up and looked at her very slowly from head toe. She knew she had to like be blushing from head to toe.

"Now why couldn't we have more time, looking at you, hmmm that's what I would like to break my morning fast with. You are seriously to tempting love"

Looking at her face, he kissed her slowly and passionately, but then looked a bit sheepishly.

"Am I welcomed back? I mean I wouldn't try to presume or anything, but I guess I just want to know..."

"Cullen, never have I felt anything for any man, but with you..." she pauses "you and you alone are welcomed in my bed, heart and anywhere else you want as often as you want"

He kissed her again

"As often as I want? You may be in trouble little girl" and he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Go silly before before my Mother comes back"

 Throwing her a kiss, he quickly turned and jumped down the hole where the new stairs were to be built.

Turning back to her closet, she decided that so much in her suddenly changed. Cullen, someone she knew many women, including her Sister wanted had chose her. Knowing he wanted her made her feel more confidant than she had ever felt in her life. Pushing past all her typical armor and breeches, she pulled out something she never thought she would ever wear. Smiling, she decided to take extra time getting ready, a new Azura had been born and this Azura was done hiding meekly in the shadows.

**

Entering the hall and feeling incredibly happy for the first time in a long time, she ran in Dorian

"My Lady Inquisitor, you are looking quite happy this morning and... and, is that a dress you're wearing?"

"Such amazing ability of observation you have, is always leaves me baffled?" she looked at Dorian suspiciously.

"I was actually thinking, what could possibly have you in such a mood glowing in your beauty"

"Right..."

"You wound me, but truthfully, I was, but I imagine it might be due to what I saw a bit ago on my way into the Hall."

Oh Maker....

" I woke up early thinking I would finally look through some of the books in the old arcane library by the kitchen, I heard a noise and saw our lovely Commander, in the same clothing as yesterday, dropping down through the hole in the ceiling, which leads to your new bathing chambers you're building I believe. He also seemed to be extremely pleased with himself"

Maker, please let this be a bad dream....

" Personally I would congratulate you on scoring such a fine quest, but of course their is one problem"

"Which is?"

"How do we rid you of these terribly dreary relatives and that uncultured thing they are trying to leash you too"

"Your guess is as good as mine" she muttered

"Oh and I must tell you of my night."

"Really Dorian?"

"Oh no, this one you will want to hear. Your beloved gem of a sister..."

"Oh Maker, no"

"Oh yes, she was quite willing to, uh how did the Barbarian say it again...Ah yes, show me things no other woman has ever shown me"

Azura laughed, she couldn't help it

"My reaction too, I knew we thought a like."

Still snickering, she went to her family

"Well is little Azura is looking very happy this morning and trying to dress like a woman too, probably from flaunting yourself to a man while your fiance is asleep must give you courage"

"What?!?" her Father asked

"Yes last night I played a game of chess with Cullen however it was interrupted, by Astra showing up in a corset and sash and not much else looking to nail something. However when she was turned away, she threw herself on Dorian, who agrees you could indeed show him something no woman ever could, because he. only. keeps. company. with .men. you bitch."

She saw Cullen and Varric walk in the front while other gathered too. She also noticed Cullen's jaw slightly dropping as he noticed her dress.

The gown she wore was a gift was Josephine and Leliana. It was quite the height of fashion among very high up Nobility and even some Royalty. The top and main skirt was in a rich bronze material that shimmered with movement in any lighting. The corset was a black velvet with a design made from gold thread. The under skirt was also black velvet with the same design that showed through the small v in the front of the main gown. The sleeves were large puffs decorated with small black onyx beading. Above the elbow were black velvet bands that led to long full lower sleeves slashed to show her arms if bent. She also wore a lovely gold necklace with black onyx beads and her gold Inquisition signet ring.

"How do you know I was turned away, Sister?" Astra snarled. She was angry at not only Azura stating what happen with both men for everyone to hear, but also for wearing a gown that was far lovelier and more expensive than anything she owned. She was the beautiful one, the one everyone wanted, not Azura.

Azura saw Cullen smile and stepped forward as she gave him a nod, a nod he knew meant for him to speak up.

"Because I spent the night with her instead"

"Maker I love these two, they would be magnificent fun at any Tevinter social occasion. Nothing the Tevinter's love more than a scandal!" he told Varric who with Leliana had just come into the room.

Dorian, Leliana and Varric snickered to themselves and Cassandra for once just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Well this was an interesting morning?" Varric mused

"Cullen" her Father called to him, "I believe we need a word with you"

"And there goes my perfect morning" he mumbled and then walked over to her family.

**

There they were in Josephine's office. Azura, her family, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana. Not exactly the way he wanted to spend the morning after being with Azura.

"Regardless of anyone's feelings or anything else, the reality is that as Azura's Father, I made a marriage contract for her which I have come here to see fulfilled. Now however, things have changed. So we must seek to straighten this out."

"Agreed" Cullen said. He looked at Azura and noticed the nervous unsure glaze slowly creeping back into her eyes. He reached out and took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I would also like to know what is to be done, seeing a commoner and nobody slept with my Betrothed" Errick was obviously on his edge of breaking

"I can assume then you are still interested in pursuing the contract? " her Father asked him

"I am. While many men would not take a woman obviously now despoiled by a lesser man, I can not hold such against a woman, women are weak and easily led astray. So while I am indeed still willing to proceed, I do wish to know what will be done with this man"

Cullen was about ready to explode, but Azura spoke up instead.

"That is so sweet of you Errick, but lets get this straight. First I am about as meek as a High Dragon, I can assure you that had I not wanted him there, my General and Commander of the Inquisition, who yes I am reminding you that not all titles in life come from Daddy got lucky and had a boy like yours is, would not have been in my bed if I had not wanted him so. Perhaps you missed the part about I lead the Inquisition, it is _my_ choices, _my_ direction and _my_ strength that we triumph. So _IF_ you wish to continue speaking and not have your ass booted out the gate by _my_ hand, show some respect"

Cullen noticed Azura's Father watching her and unless he was wrong he very much had pride in her words.

"Fine, if that is the way it will be, than I demand honor be met and request a duel with your _Commander"_ he snarled the word "immediately to restore honor before anything else is discussed"

"No, no one is dueling Cullen, if anything it should be me who does, I am the one who decided to be with him"

"One can not settle honor dueling with a woman under Orlesian law, am I right madam Ambassador?"

"Uh, yes that is correct by Orlesian law all duels must be between two men, but..."

"No, there is nothing else to say. We will proceed outside then? Yes?"

"Wait" Azura's Father spoke up "if this is to be the case, then I believe both parties be given time to prepare"

"No, we can not risk Cullen in a duel" Leliana protested "He is to vital to the Inquisition to risk injury or worse"

"I agree ..." Azura started

"I accept these terms and agree to meet you outside within an hour, if that is satisfactory."

"It is" Errick responded quickly

"And should I win, I will be the one marrying Azura"

"I agree to that" her Father said

Azura was almost in tears and began to shake. What would she do if Cullen was hurt, or...ow worse? Suddenly she collapsed on the floor and started crying."Oh Maker, this is all my fault. If I hadn't of...Its always my fault, I always screw up"

Cullen went over and picked Azura up and carried her to her chambers and sat her down gently on her bed.

"Shhh" Cullen try to calm her down "It will be OK, I actually do know how to use a sword you know"

"Cullen" she sobbed" If something happens...Maker if something happens to you because of me"

"Nothing is going to happen other than we will be together." Cullen paused "I am sorry about insisting I be your Spouse if I win. I mean I never asked and well I wanted to make sure you never had to worry about another marriage contract and I um, well I should of waited and spoke to you first, but when I win, if you don't want too..."

"Don't want to? Cullen, I have never loved any man ever but you, but are you sure this is what _you_ want? I mean, I know when I fell in love with you, but...

He kisses her first and then opened a small pouch on it on his sword scabbard. Slowly he pulls out a note written on a small pink heart.

He reads it to her:

_If there is one person you would tell them you loved them who would it be:_

_Cullen Rutherford_

_What would you say:_

_That I have been in love since I first saw you_

_What would you want to hear back:_

_I will love you forever Azura Trevelyan_

"Were did you find that?" She knows she is red, both from crying and embarrassment.

"I found it. When we celebrated the Heart Day Festival right before Haven was destroyed. I saw you writing and instead of putting it in with the others to be burned like the festival calls for, you kissed it and put it in your pocket. By chance I found it on the ground and have had it ever sense. I know its stupid, but I just felt like the Maker made sure I found it, so I would know how you felt. I wanted to tell you, but you would never look at me, let alone talk to me. But the more I saw you and watched how you did so much for others, but never anything for yourself, I guess I fell in love with you too. I know its so stupid"

She lifted her hand to his face and touch his cheek, scraping the tips of her nails along his jaw.

"I think the Maker had to of sent you to me instead, I never thought anyone would ever want me, especially not someone so wonderful as you."

He smiled at her and she thought it lit up his entire face. He was so handsome, but more than that, he was so wonderful. She still didn't know how this man could possibly love her.

"But back to what I was saying about marriage, if you do want too, I think we should wait, get to know each other better and well I don't know, I mean...." why can I never say anything right he thought.

"I agree, I mean I would never want anyone else, but I think we should wait especially until after Corypheus is stopped, we have to stay focused on him"

"So we have an hour..." he had that wicked smirk again

"Are you serious?"

"Well you do look amazing in that dress. You need to wear stuff like this more often, you look amazing, beyond beautiful!"

"Sometimes I wonder if this is a dream. I have never had any man look at me and think I was beautiful"

"So are men in Ostwick stupid, blind or crazy or maybe a bit of all of them?"

"Cullen"

"Yes"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Do I get to say where?" he grin wickedly

"Yes"

He knelt before her and slowly slid her skirt up with his hands while never breaking eye contact

"Let see if I can make you scream so much you lose your voice"

She ran her hand through his hair and smiled

He noticed she had nothing on under her dress and looked up at her smirking

"Someone was feeling a bit scandalous today"

"I thought, I um thought I would mention it to you and I guess tease you about it when I saw you" she said shyly

"Oh I love how your mind works my love" and with that he lowered his head towards her center.

He lightly ran his fingers over her mound, enjoying when she shivered from contact with him. Slowly opening her outer fold to his eyes, he smiled as he noticed she was already very wet and ready for him. Tonight he rid her of her maidenhead so that after that they could enjoy each other completely whenever they wanted. He desperately wanted to be deep in her now, but he wouldn't ever be that brutal to her. He never had a virgin lover before but he had heard the other Templar's talk in the barracks and knew they all said a well aroused and prepared virgin had less pain the first time. So he would wait, even though he was so hard it hurt from just looking at her.

He ran his tongue back and forth very lightly over her pleasure pearl, enjoying the quick moans he heard from her. She was extremely passionate and once she knew all the joys of sex, she would be an amazing lover. He couldn't wait and see her bloom into magnificent lover he knew she would be and most of all she would be his only. She would be his and never would any other man touch her. While he felt like a idiot for speaking up to her Father about marriage, he had to say it. He was to afraid someone else might come along and her Father would agree to marry her to them. He had to be sure that if she wanted him, no one could take her away.

He began to slowly nurse on her swollen pearl and smiled as he heard her moan. Sliding in two fingers as deep as he could, he curled them so his knuckles would be rubbing and applying pressure against the other side of her to stimulate her even more. He wanted to have her come of his face. He was to have her scent on him when he fought that arrogant jerk. To be claimed by her alone. His other hand he slid up her thigh and grabbed her roughly, pulling her closer to his face.

She ran her hands through his hair and felt herself automatically rolling her hips into his face. She could feel the pressure in her stomach again and the pure bliss of her building orgasm. He was extremely talented with his tongue and fingers, she could hardly wait to see what he could do with the rest of his body. While she had no idea what to expect, she desperately wanted to know and feel all of him.

He could tell he was close to making her orgasm. Sliding the hand he had on her hip down, he loosen his pants so he could stroke himself. She had him to turned on to not have some kind of release. He began to wonder, she had offered and learned quickly how to tease and enjoy him last night, what would she think of trying...

"Azura, would you like to try something where we both could enjoy each other at the same time?"

"Of course, you have me so aroused, but I want you just as much as I want to peak."

He told her to lay back on the bed while he quickly pulled off his boots and pulled off his pants and undercloth. Crawling up on her, he was on his hands and knees over her, only with his head between her legs and his hip hanging over her head. He was going to tell her what to do, but she had already grabbed his hips and sucking wildly on him. Maker, she learned fast, because he was already moaning as she swallowed him whole. She was crazed with her sucking and stroking and he knew he wouldn't last long so he returned to teasing her as well.

She never imagined anything so delicious and wicked as what he was doing, but Maker forgive her she loved it. After she had convinced him to let her pleasure him too last night, she found she loved using her mouth on him. His taste was amazing and the heavy musk scent of him made her wild.Moving her hands up on his butt, she squeezed the flesh and encouraged him to fuck her mouth even harder.She wanted him to cum in her mouth, to taste him completely.

Cullen was having a hard time focusing as he nursed her pearl to the point he could feel her trembling. They were both right on the edge of bliss. Then he felt her and tasted the flood of her sweet release. Her hips grounded into his face as she came and she also swallowed him all the way to the hilt, even after he began jerking and felt him release in her mouth. Maker she was sucking on him so hard he still felt aroused and wanting her even more while he was releasing into her. She was seriously going to be a wild passionate partner.

Finally they both sated and he rolled off of her and spun around to gather her in his arms.

"Marker, if you keep making me peak like that, I may just marry you today so that you are guaranteed in my bed every night with me!"

He laughed, she was such a special woman. He still couldn't believe she was his.

"As much as I want to stay in bed with you, I do need to change into my armor and get ready, would you like to join me and help?"

"I dunno,if I see you strip and start putting armor on and you may miss the duel and then it would be my fault that I would have to married that jerk"

He laughed

"OK, I'll meet you outside after I change"

He gave her one more long passionate kiss and then fixed his clothing and left.

She fixed her hair and went down to the hall

"You must be feeling grand, having men dual over you. I thought Cullen was a man of refine taste, but obviously he truly is a commoner and wants something trashing to go with it, Errick is just broke and wants Father's huge dowry"

Azura was amazed by her sister

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?"

"Being born" and Astra turned her back on her and left.

Azura went to talk to Josephine once more to see if there was anything that could be done to keep Cullen from doing this.

**

Cullen had quickly quickly donned his armor. One good thing about being a Templar, you learn to put armor on fast. One never knew when you might be woken up for some emergency and had to get into your armor fast.

Walking outside, he didn't see Azura yet, but noticed her Father motioning him over to him. Cullen wasn't sure if he should, but ended up walking over to him.

"You wanted someone my Lord?"

"When Azura was 10, she told me she wanted me to buy her this huge black gelding for her to train. I told her if she could take one of the horses and train him to do something not the normal then I would. So a month later she asks me out to the barn and to my warhorse Otter. She opens the stall door and brings him out and then tells him "Otter please sit" and the damn horse sat like a dog, then she says"Otter, be polite and shake my hand" and the horse lift his leg and let her grab it under the knee joint and lifted his leg up and down like her was shaking it. We left immediately to buy the gelding she wanted. Turned him into one of the best warhorses I ever saw as a gift for her Brother on his wedding. My son, took it without a thank you and sold it. She cried for a week.

"Why are you telling me this Sir?"

"Because I love my daughter. My wife and I were contracted as small kids and have hated each other from the moment we were wed. I favored my son because he was my heir, but Astra was her Mother's baby from the start. Somehow, she was pregnant again and we had Azura. I am not proud that I never stood up to my wife and its why Azura and I always had our horses and later I trained her to have a damn good sword arm. But I let my wife make us both miserable. I want Azura happy and I never had seen her smile as she did for you. I pray the Maker you win this and if you do, you will have my blessing to marry her. We don't need a contract until you both are ready and I swear this to you now"

Cullen was surprised. While he thought lowly of the man for not trying to protect his child from harm, whether within his home or outside it, he felt better knowing that Azura had one family member who cared about her.

He looked over his should and saw Josephine and Azura walk towards them and smiled at her. He watched as she came up to him and drew a a small ribbon she carried in her hand.

"Women often give their Knight or Champion a token to show their love, so I, well if you want it"

"Always Milady"

She tied it around his bicep and then kissed his passionately.

"You better be OK" her voice sounded like she was on the edge of crying again

"I have to great a prize waiting for me to not be, my Love"

"Then make sure you come back whole so you can enjoy that prize"

Then the duel began

**

Cullen held Azura tight in his arms as they laid in bed that night. Errick's fighting skills were a joke. As a boy of 14, he was better skilled. The man was a typical spoiled Noble who thought his ego could make up for his lack of skill, and he found out today that it is not the case.

"I really was afraid I'd lose you today Cullen"

"I told you, with you as the prize he had no chance of winning" He kissed the tip of her nose

"Did you hear my Mother? She suggested Astra marry Errick" and she giggled

""I dunno, that seems cruel to do to the man. Not to mention that after loosing you, Astra is a terrible consolation gift"

He pulled her tighter into his embrace and kissed her slowly, enjoying each brush of her lips.

"So what happens now?"

He thought for a moment. They still had Corypheus to deal with, but after stopping his lyrium mines and had everything in place to stop Samson, he didn't think it would be much longer.

"We continue to fight, but we do it together no matter what"

"mmmm I think I can do that"

They kissed again this time a bit longer and more passionate

"When I was a kid, I always thought love must of forgotten me while finding others, but now I know; love did remembered me and it was worth the wait"

"All my life I had an emptiness that seemed to grow and the older I got just seemed to make it worse. Perhaps it was part of why I felt I had to leave the Templar's as well. I would say it was not from having love in my life, but it was more than that, it was from not having you in my life."

She started kissing his jaw and neck while he ran his hands down her sides and slowly cup her round hips.

"Cullen"

"Yes love?"

"Make love to me"

"I thought you never ask"


End file.
